


wet hair, DO care

by banesapothecary (komhmagnus)



Series: Flufftober 2019 [5]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Cute, Drunkenness, Established Relationship, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 15:01:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20909561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/komhmagnus/pseuds/banesapothecary
Summary: “Why is it wet? I don’t want it to be wet,” David whines, shuffling forward to the bed.





	wet hair, DO care

**Author's Note:**

> Flufftober day 5: wet

“Babe?” Patrick hears from the bathroom. David’s been in there for 20 minutes, insisting on taking a shower even though it’s after 1 a.m.

“Yeah?” Patrick asks, not moving from where he’s sat on the bed. He didn’t drink nearly as much as David tonight, but his head is still pleasantly fuzzy and just a little bit spinny.

David appears in the doorway, wearing an old t-shirt of Patrick’s he must’ve picked up on the way into the bathroom and a pair of black sweatpants. “My hair is wet,” he says with a pout.

Patrick fights back a laugh, giving his boyfriend his best pitying face. “I’m sorry, baby.”

“Why is it wet? I don’t want it to be wet,” David whines, shuffling forward to the bed. He lets himself fall into it face first with a groan. Patrick chuckles, reaching out to rub his back gently.

“It’s wet because you took a shower,” Patrick says. “It’ll dry soon, I promise.”

David turns his head to look up at him skeptically. “Are you sure?” he asks. His voice is softer now, slower, and Patrick can hear the sleepiness creeping into him. Patrick nods, but David keeps pouting. “But it’s making me cold now,” he complains.

Patrick nudges David gently. “C’mon, babe, get up so you can get under the covers.”

David makes a noise of complaint, but he obeys. As soon as he’s off the bed, Patrick slips underneath the blankets and holds them up for David to slide in next to him.

“I’ll keep you warm,” Patrick says, wrapping himself around David and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Mm,” David grumbles. “You’d better.” He relaxes into Patrick’s arms, resting his forehead against Patrick’s chest. “Love you,” he mumbles sleepily.

“Love you, too, David,” Patrick whispers. “Wet hair and all.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos are appreciated 💖  
Find me on Tumblr and Twitter @banesapothecary!


End file.
